1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage, particularly to a baby carriage having a push rod switchable between two states, one for the face-to-back push mode and the other for the face-to-face push mode, with front wheel casters attached to the lower ends of a pair of front legs and rear wheel casters attached to the lower ends of a pair of rear legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of baby carriages on the market, including one having front wheel casters which make the front wheels swivelable. This type of baby carriage can easily change its direction of travel and is superior in operability.
Further, there is also a baby carriage on the market having a push rod switchable between two states, one for the face-to-back push mode and the other for the face-to-face push mode. According to this type, the baby carriage can be pushed not only from the side associated with the baby's back but also in face-to-face relation in which the pusher looks at the baby's face while talking to him.
A baby carriage having said two functions, i.e., a baby carriage provided both with said front wheel casters and with said two-state switchable push rod is also on the market.
When said baby carriage having said two functions is moved with the push rod in the face-to-back push mode, the front casters effectively act, ensuring a smooth change of direction. However, when the baby carriage is moved with the push rod switched to the face-to-face push mode, the rear wheels, which are now positioned forward with respect to the direction of travel, are not swivelable, so that a smooth change of direction cannot be attained. In this case, if the front wheel casters, now positioned rearward with respect to the direction of travel, freely swivel, this degrades operability to the contrary of expectation. Thus, it is common practice to lock the front casters to inhibit their swiveling when the push rod is switched to the face-to-face push mode.